


Un grato recuerdo

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya, estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza ¿y qué? Una persona en su sano juicio no reparaba en esa clase de detalles durante una guerra, y aunque no estuviera en una, tampoco debería resultar antinatural. Pero Pesche estaba cerca para remarcárselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un grato recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : No, no soy Tite Kubo. No estaría haciendo un fanfic en español de algo que me pertenece. Todo de él.

Era por demás una situación incómoda. Por mucho esfuerzo que empleara para tratar de concentrarse en el problema principal -que tenía nombre y apellido-, no podía evitar reparar en el entorno.

De por sí había resultado extremadamente vergonzoso ser doblegado por una mujer, si a eso se le sumaba ser desvestido por esa misma mujer, ya no quedaba lugar para la timidez, estrictamente hablando.

Estaba rodeado de hombres, cierto, quitando a Nemu y mentalizándose de manera rayano lo obsesivo que podía no considerarla siquiera un humano. Debía tratar de centralizarse en lo importante, en buscar alguna forma de salir de ahí e ir a Karakura, pero que Kurotsuchi estuviera tan entretenido curando a Renji de una manera por demás poco ortodoxa -y que no llegaba a descifrar- le arrastró a repara en esos pormenores que intentaba, con toda su energía, de ignorar.

—Ya, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme? —exclamó, fuera de sí, luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio en donde sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Abarai a lo lejos.

—No te estaba mirando —negó la fracción con ahínco—, eres tú el que no me quita los ojos de encima.

—¡Serás cabrón! —Intentó moverse, ponerse de pie para patearlo al menos, pero el hecho de que estuviera atado por esas extrañas cintas negras no era nada junto al detalle relevante de que, si se ponía de pie, dejaría patente toda la desnudez que intentaba ocultar.

Ya, estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza ¿y qué? Una persona en su sano juicio no reparaba en esa clase de detalles durante una guerra, y aunque no estuviera en una, tampoco debería resultar antinatural.

—Estás desnudo —reparó Pesche, como si fuera necesario justificar su embelesamiento. Uryuu frunció la frente y corrió la cara de golpe tratando de no demostrar cuán vergonzoso le resultaba que reparara en lo evidente.

—No tengo otra opción. —Tarde reaccionaba—. Deja de molestarme.

—Pero… —Pesche guardó unos segundos de silencio, antes de susurrar—: ¿eres uno de esos que en el mundo humano llaman "exhibicionista"?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué clase de pervertido me tomas?

—No sé, ¿qué clase de pervertidos eres, Ichigo?

—¡Es Uryuu! —reclamó con la voz ronca, forcejeando con las cintas para ponerse de pie y clavarle una Scheele Schneider en el pecho, sin importarle ya a esas alturas tener que bambolearse por el lugar completamente desnudo—. No soy ningún pervertido. ¡Y deja de mirarme así! —La insistencia visual de la fracción comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio.

—No lo puedo evitar —se lamentó Pesche, sentado en el suelo y muy cerca del Quincy, para desgracia de éste—. Ey… —parecía estar reparando en algo de suma importancia— cuando la guerra termine, tú irás al mundo humano y yo… me quedaré aquí, soy un hollow... —Lo dijo con calma, como si buscara ser sutil y suave con los sentimientos del otro. Sabía que Uryuu estaba enamorado de él y no quería romperle el corazón.

—¡¿Y qué con eso?!

—Nuestro amor es imposible, Ichigo —respondió con brío, ignorando la mueca del Quincy, mezcla de asombro y aversión ante la idea.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO te amo?! ¡¿Y que soy Uryuu?! —No tenía sentido remarcarlo, sabía que el hollow lo hacía sólo para molestarlo.

—Sé que negarlo es lo mejor —dijo condescendiente—, pero nuestro amor es tan fuerte que la chispa de la hoguera nunca se apagará.

—¡Estás realmente demente! —rugió, conteniendo el aire—. ¡Eres un hollow! —Dejando de lado que podía clasificarlo dentro del género masculino, la mera idea le daba escalofríos.

—Qué cruel eres. —Pesche negó, decepcionado por completo. Ishida se desconcertó aun más—. ¡Me discriminas por ser un hollow! Acaso ¿el amor se fija en las diferencia de color y de piel? ¿En estatus sociales? ¿En…? —Dejó la frase sin formar, porque un ligero sollozo lo invadió. Uno muy lastimoso y poco masculino—. Creí que eras otra clase de persona…

El lado noble de Ishida surgió en ese momento; tragó saliva, tratando de explicarse. No quería darle una imagen errónea de su persona, no era esa clase de sujeto prejuicioso.

—No, no digo que… o sea, claro que es posible. El amor…

—¿Ves? —Dejó de llorar de golpe para señalarlo con el dedo índice—. Admites que lo nuestro es posible. Aunque niegues que me amas.

—¡YA! —exclamó sacado— ¡Has de cuenta que no existo! —Intentó darle la espalda, pero sus movimientos se veían limitados.

—Si quieres —Pesche intentó ser otra vez delicado con el sentir del Quincy—, si tan mal te pone que nuestro caminos inevitablemente se separen… podemos quedarnos con un grato recuerdo del otro.

Ishida giró el cuello para mirarlo, de una manera tan violenta que casi más se lo quiebra.

—¡Pervertido! —Ahora era él quien chillaba como una niña—. ¡Soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas! —Quiso gritar que no estaba en sus planes tener su primera experiencia sexual con un hollow, pero le sonó demasiado _racista_ de su parte.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Se sorprendió la fracción—. ¡Qué cochino, Ichigo! —Lo reprendió duramente—. Yo me refería a intercambiar algo, tú me dejas tus gafas y yo te doy mi taparrabo.

—¡¿Para qué quiero tu taparrabo?! ¡¿Y para qué quieres mis lentes?!

—O un beso, como mucho —cerró los ojos, autosuficiente, para acceder al capricho del humano—, pero si tan fuertes son tus sentimientos hacia mí…

—¡No lo son!

—Está bien, mordamos la fruta prohibida, ¡juntos!

—¡¿No me escuchas cuando hablo?! —Otra vez, una ola de incontrolable ira volvía a acosarlo. Y mientras le gritaba de una y mil formas diferentes que NO lo amaba, se fue percatando del movimiento que Pesche realizaba—. ¿Qué haces? —inquirió con recelo.

El hollow se había metido la mano dentro de los pantalones y podía ver asomando la punta de lo que era…

—¡Quédate quieto, no quiero lastimarte! —Contrario a lo que la perversa mente de Ishida imaginó, Pesche había quitado su espada para acabar con un pobre animalito que le rondaba al Quincy—. Son una plaga —agregó el hollow al suponer que la expresión en el rostro de Uryuu era una pregunta implícita.

—Dios —murmuró, tomando aire y rogándole al cielo para que Mayuri acabara cuanto antes.

—¿Qué? —Pensó que le había hablado a él; comprendía que para Uryuu él fuera su Dios.

—Eres un idiota —suspiró, por fortuna no tendría que volver a verlo. ¿Cierto? Acabada la guerra, muerto el perro (?).

Pesche volvió a tomar su lugar, meditando seriamente al respecto, con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez, si la guerra terminaba y lograba salir con vida, pudiera encontrar alguna manera de ir al mundo humano, tan sólo para visitarlo. Suponía que debía ser difícil para el Quincy la separación. No era la primera vez que alguien se enamoraba de él, y no le sorprendía, era tan encantador.

Uryuu suspiró con languidez, poco a poco la mirada de absoluta adoración que le dedicaba el hollow dejó de perturbarle tanto como al inicio, incluso comenzaba a halagarle. Sonrió en su interior, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ey, Uryuu —reparó en la mueca del chico—; deja de sonreírme así, me estás poniendo nervioso.

El Quincy negó, resignado; sabía que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, como a los locos.

—Lo que pasa es que me derrito de amor por ti —dijo con sarcasmo y desidia. El hollow, entonces, mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que Mayuri terminó con Abarai.

Sólo quería que Ishida lo asumiera, pero no dejaba de sentirse asombrado por ese cambio tan repentino. Cuando el Quincy estuvo listo, a modo de despedida, Pesche le gritó a lo lejos lo que había pensando en esos minutos de profundo mutismo.

—¡Iré a visitarte algún día!

—Ni se te ocurra —farfulló entre dientes, aterrado con esa posibilidad.

Uryuu no estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas, pero debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que le había tomado estima a ese idiota -malditas guerras que forman vínculos de ese estilo, tan inquebrantables-; tal vez, si recibiera la visita de Pesche algún día, no le cerraría la puerta en la cara como había meditado. La adoración era buena medicina para el ego, cuando éste está enfermo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
